Eliksir z fiołków
by ccalineczka
Summary: Zwolennicy Voldemorta zostali pokonani albo zaszyli się w świecie. Nie brakuje jednak poszukiwaczy Insygniów Śmierci. Jak nowe pokolenie w Hogwarcie poradzi sobie z tym wyzwaniem? I jaką rolę w całej historii odegra Ślizgonka Elisabeth Giles?
1. Chapter 1

**Rozdział I**

Crispin Davies został wychowany został w niemagicznej rodzinie. List który otrzymał w swoje 11-ste urodziny był dla jego całej rodziny ogromnym szokiem, a zarazem kluczem do nowej nieznanej krainy szczęśliwości, która się dla niego otworzyła. Do tej pory zasypiając w dormitorium pierwszorocznych chłopców przypominał sobie dzień, w którym dowiedział się o istnieniu świata czarodziejów. Ta szczęśliwa myśl osładza mu rozłąkę z rodzicami, chociaż tęsknota za domem była to jedną z tych rzeczy, o których nie wypadało mówić kolegom z dormitorium. Teraz jednak gdy szedł zdyszany korytarzem prowadzącym na trzecie piętro z podartą lewą nogawką w nosie miał magię. Dopiero co uniknął śmiertelnej pułapki jakimi były w jego mniemaniu ruszające się schody i jego jedynym marzeniem było zapadnięcie się w miękkim łóżku, czekającym na niego za rogiem. – Mamy długo wyczekiwaną weekend, a ja zamierzam wreszcie odpocząć – rozmyślał z zadowoleniem, a napięcie, które towarzyszyło zmaganiom ze schodami powoli znika z jego twarzy.

-Hej Ty tam! – usłyszał głos wyrywając go z zamyślenia i biegnącą za nim dziewczynę – Jesteś na pierwszym roku? – zapytała nadbiegająca dziewczyna, wpatrująć się w przestraszonego Gryfona.

\- Tak– odpowiedział zmieszany.

\- Wspaniale! Czy znasz może Aarona Gilesa? – spytała – Jestem jego siostrą i od rana nie mogę go nigdzie złapać. Czy mógłbyś go zawołać? Poczekam przed wejściem – powiedziała dziewczyna na jednym wydechu.

Crispian był dość zaskoczony tym co usłyszał, nie mniej jednak przytaknął i zniknął za rogiem, żeby podać hasło Grubej Damie, które umożliwi mu dostanie się do dormitorium. – Aaron nigdy nie wspominał, że ma starszą siostrę – pomyślał. Znał go co prawda dopiero od początku roku szkolnego, czyli od niecałych 3 miesięcy, ale mieszkali w tym samym dormitorium. Crispinowi wydawało się, że byli ze sobą dość zżyci. Chyba najbardziej z całego dormitorium lubił właśnie jego. Często razem narzekali na nawał prac domowych, zachwycali się budynkiem szkoły czy opowiadali sobie o światach, w których dorastali. Przykładowo Aaron był bardzo zainteresowany tym w jaki sposób Crispin dowiedział się, że jest czarodziejem i jakim cudem mugole obywają się bez magii. Natomiast Crispina interesowały magiczne przedmioty codziennego użytku i historia dziejów świata, do którego od niedawna należał. Aaron był niewyczerpanym źródłem takich informacji - sam został przecież wychowany w czarodziejskiej rodzinie, więc obracał się w magicznym świecie całe swoje życie. – Nie dziwię mu się, że nie chwalił się siostrą ze Slytherinu. Sam też bym nie był chętny do opowiadania o takich koneksjach. Nie mniej jednak mi jednemu mógł się zwierzyć– pomyślał i z pewnym zawodem ruszył po schodach prowadzących do dormitorium.

Elisabeth jeszcze długo wpatrywała się w plecy pierwszorocznego chłopca, zanim ten zniknął za rogiem. – Mam nadzieję, że uda mi się tym razem złapać Aarona. Jeszcze kilka dni i pomyślę, że naprawdę mnie unika. – posmutniała i z większą siła oparła się o zimną ścianę.

\- Cześć Lizzy, co robisz koło wieży Gryfonów? – zapytał chłopak przechodzący koło Elisabeth, wyrywając ją z zamyślenia i jednocześnie szturchając kolegę, z którym szedł łokciem w bok.

\- Cześć Matt – odpowiedziała zaskoczona Elisabeth – Czekam na Aarona. Mam dla niego przesyłkę od rodziców.

\- Matt – zaczął ten drugi - Idę przodem, dam Ci trochę czasu na rozmowę z Twoją Ślizgońską dziewczyną. Poza tym nie chcę, żeby zabiła mnie wzrokiem - dodał zjadliwie i spojrzał na nią pogardliwie.

\- Jerry, nie mów tak! Dobrze wiesz, że Lizzy nie jest moją dziewczyną – odpowiedział coraz bardziej czerwony na twarzy Matt.

Jerry machnął ręką i ruszył przed siebie. Nie rozumiał dlaczego Matt od czasu do czasu rozmawiał z tą Ślizgonką. – Matt nie interesuje się nikim spoza naszego domu oprócz niej. – pomyślał Jerry. Dla niego Elisabeth było co najmniej przecięta i rozumiał dlaczego ktokolwiek miałby zaprzątać sobie nią głowę. Dodatkowo, nie sposób było z nią normalnie żartować. Zawsze rzucała w jego stronę kąśliwe uwagi i według Jerrego zanadto się puszyła podczas zajęć.

Jerry zwinnie przeszedł przez dziurę w portrecie od progu krzyknął do grupki stojących przy kominku chłopców.

\- Siema! Wiedzieliście, że Elisabeth Giles stoi niedaleko wejścia? – z zadowoleniem skierował wzrok na grupę trzecioroczniaków dostrzegając zainteresowanie na ich twarzach.

\- To dość niecodzienny widok – zagaił ciemnowłosy chłopak, mierzwiąc swoje już i tak rozczochrane włosy – no wiecie Ślizgoni raczej nie integrują się z ludźmi z innych domów, to miałem na myśli – dodał pośpiesznie widząc zdziwione miny kolegów.

\- Mówiła, że chciałaby z Tobą porozmawiać James i prosiła, żebym Cię zawołał – skłamał bez zająknięcia Jerry.

Tim, który był najrozsądniejszą w całej paczce znajomych wyglądał na skonsternowanego i patrzył z niedowierzaniem to na Jamesa to na Jerrego. Był pewien, że to kolejny dowcip Jerrego, bo przecież to pewne, że Elisabeth Giles nie zwracała najmniejszej uwagi na Jamesa podczas całych trzech lat pobytu w szkole.

Potter był jednak tak zszokowany, że nie zwrócił uwagi na minę kolegi. Elisabeth zawsze go fascynowała, pomimo a może właśnie z powodu aury niedostępności, jaką wokół siebie roztaczała. Była bardzo inteligentna, wyróżniała się na zajęciach z kilku przedmiotów, ale nie ukrywała specjalnie tego, że część z nich jak Zielarstwo zwyczajnie ją nudzi. Pod tym względem nie przypominała zupełnie kuzynku Rosie, która zdążyła już zapracować na miano kujonki, zgłaszającej się d odpowiedzi na każdym z przedmiotów. Otaczała się zwykle grupką znajomych ze Slytherinu, ale miała też wiele koleżanek spoza domu węża. James często przysłuchiwał się jej rozmowom z innymi i przeszło rok temu zauważył, że jest bardzo miłą i uczynną dziewczyną. Na dodatek jego brat Albus w domu zawsze opowiadał o niej w samych superlatywach. Al był bardzo zagubiony po tym jak został przydzielony przez Tiarę Przydziału do Slytherinu. Ponadto, z powodu tego, że był pierwszym Ślizgonem w całej znanej rodzinie stał się obiektem drwin w całej szkole. James swoimi interwencjami tylko przysparzał więcej kłopotów bratu, a to z kolei powodowało, że nie dogadywali się za dobrze. To właśnie Elisabeth była jedną z pierwszych osób po Scorpiusie Malfoyu, która wyciągnęła pomocną dłoń do Albusa. Broniła go przed kpinami rzucanymi przez innych uczniów za co James był jej bardzo wdzięczny. Elisabeth przez te trzy lata pobytu w szkole zapracowała sobie na opinię osoby godnej szacunku w domu węża, a że była także powszechnie lubiana wśród innych uczniów, ci z czasem przestali odnosić się do Ala lekceważąco.

Nie mniej jednak Elisabeth w stosunku do Jamesa zachowywała się z chłodną obojętnością. Nie zwracała na niego uwagi, pomimo jego wielokrotnych prób podjęcia rozmowy w trakcie czy po zajęciach. Mimo wszystko stanowiła pewne zaprzeczenie tego co przez lata słyszał w domu i od znajomych rodziców o domu węża. Może trochę zadzierała nosa i była trochę wyniosła, przez co jego koledzy za nią nie przepadali, ale w mniemaniu Jamesa to wszystko dodawało jej tylko uroku. Dodatkowo była naprawdę ładną dziewczyną. Miała ładne ciemne włosy do ramion, duże niebieskie oczy i bladą cerę. Można było co prawda znaleźć dużo ładniejszych od niej dziewczyn w szkole, ale mimo wszystko Elisabeth była w szkole bardzo popularna. Z pewnością gdyby nie zachowywała się tak wyniośle w stosunku do większości chłopców miałaby więcej adoratorów.

– A co ona może ode mnie chcieć? –zapytał James, siląc się na spokój. Nie chciał dać po sobie poznać, że poruszyła go ta informacja.

\- Nie wiem stary, ale nie zaszkodzi sprawdzić – odpowiedział Jerry, piorunując wzrokiem Tima, który najwidoczniej zamierzał spalić jego świetny wygłup – No idź! – ponaglił go.

\- Dobra, no to idę – powiedział James, przygryzając wargę ze zdenerwowania.

\- Jerry jak James się dowie, co właśnie zrobiłeś urwie Ci łeb. Nie chcę być w Twojej skórze jak to się wyda. Idę na górę. – powiedział Tim, po tym jak James zniknął za portretem.

\- Daj spokój, to przecież świetny żart. James jest zawsze taki sztywny w jej obecności, może w końcu przestanie się tak na nią gapić jak go spławi raz a porządnie – dodał.

W międzyczasie rozmowa Matta i Elisabeth toczyła się w dość niezręcznej atmosferze. Matt zawiódł się reakcją Lizzy na żart kolegi. Miał nadzieję, że spłonie rumieńcem na jakąkolwiek wzmiankę o ich rzekomym związku. Ona jednak stała dalej oparta o ścianę i mimo uszu puściła, tą elektryzującą dla niego wiadomość.

\- Wiesz może co tam słychać u Aarona? – przerwała milczenie Lizzy. - Ostatnio nie miałam dla niego czasu mam nadzieję, że nie ma mi tego za złe – ostatnie słowa nie bez trudu przeszły jej przez gardło.

\- Zapewne nic ciekawego – odpowiedział poirytowany Matt, zdenerwowany jej kompletną ignorancją.

\- Co masz na myśli? Wszystko u niego w porządku? – dopytywała Lizzy.

\- To co powiedziałem. Wszystko u niego ok – dodał chłodno.

\- Na pewno? Wygląda mi to, że mnie zbywasz – nie dawała za wygraną

\- Nie wszystko kręci się wokół Ciebie Lizzy– odpowiedział ze złością Matt. Widział, że jego słowa wywołały na niej wrażenie. Powoli podniosła na niego wzrok.

\- Jak śmiesz się tak do mnie odzywać! Dobrze wiesz, że po prostu martwię się o Aarona! Nie widzę w tym nic samolubnego kretynie – wydyszała zdenerwowana. - Nie jesteś w niczym lepszy od tych swoich zadzierających nosa kolegów. Rozmawiasz ze mną tylko kiedy Ci pasuje, a przez resztę czasu udajesz, że mnie nie znasz! Idź i zostaw mnie w spokoju! – ostatnie dwa zdania wykrzyczała czerwona na twarzy ze zdenerwowania.

Matt nie wiedział czy jest bardziej zły na nią za to co powiedziała czy na siebie za to co powiedział przed chwilą. Przez chwilę patrzył na nią skonsternowany, lecz po chwili ruszył przed siebie i zniknął za rogiem. Uznał, że nie jest teraz w stanie na dalsze konfrontacje. Ich rozmowa trwała tylko dwie minuty, a już zdążyli się pokłócić.

Na korytarzu minął się z Jamesem i wpadł z impetem do pokoju wspólnego od razu kierując się w stronę dormitorium chłopców.

\- Ej, ej! Matt! Już skończyliście gadać? – zawołał Jerry z drugiego końca pomieszczenia - Chodź do nas, wykręciłem niezły numer Jamesowi. Będzie ubaw po pachy!

\- Kiepsko się czuję idę do pokoju. Później pogadamy – zbył kolegów Matt, nawet nie skupiając się na tym co powiedział Jerry i zaczął wspinać się po schodach. Nie miał ochoty na rozmowy z nikim, zamierzał zakopać się w łóżku na cały dzień i już o niczym dziś nie myśleć. Mordercze spojrzenie, jakie na odchodne rzuciła mu Lizzy wciąż majaczyło mu przed oczami i wcale nie wiedział czy tym razem uda im się pogodzić.

Tymczasem James właśnie zobaczył Elisabeth. Stała oparta o ścianę z lekko zaróżowioną twarzą. Wziął to za dobry znak. Tak właśnie zazwyczaj wyglądały dziewczyny, które przychodziły pooglądać go na treningu Quidditcha.

\- Cześć – zagadał z wymuszoną nonszalancją, poprawiając swoje już i tak rozczochrane włosy. Próbował ukryć tym podniecenie jakie go ogarnęło. Elisabeth nigdy nie zdradzała zainteresowania jego osobą, ale był przez to jeszcze bardziej zaciekawiony.

\- Cześć – odpowiedziała Lizzy – Potrzebujesz czegoś ode mnie?- dopytała. Z pewnością stojący przed nią James stanowił dla niej zaskoczenie, którego nie udało jej się ukryć na twarzy.

\- Hej siostra, przychodzę nie w porę? – powiedział niski chłopiec z kruczoczarnymi włosami.

\- Nareszcie jesteś Aaron, czekam już naprawdę długo – odpowiedziała Lizzy z wyraźną ulgą.

\- Przepraszam, dopiero co wyskoczyłem spod prysznica jak złapał mnie Crispian. Swoją drogą trochę do przestraszyłaś czy jak? Wyglądał na mało radosnego kiedy mi mówił, że tu na mnie czekasz.

\- Naprawdę? Może faktycznie go trochę przestraszyłam wpadając na niego tak gwałtownie, ale widziałam go gdzieś w Twoim pobliżu na korytarzu i pomyślałam, że może mi pomóc Cię znaleźć. Dwie poprzednie osoby, które udało mi się złapać były na ostatnim roku i kompletnie Cię nie kojarzyły. Poza tym patrzyły na mnie tak podejrzanie, że zrezygnowałam z poszukiwań – powiedziała coraz bardziej uradowana Lizzy. – James, potrzebujesz czegoś ode mnie?

\- Nie, nie. Wszytko ok – odpowiedział James, powoli orientując się w sytuacji.

\- To my już sobie pójdziemy – powiedziała Lizzy spoglądając na Jamesa z zaciekawieniem - Mam dla Ciebie przesyłkę od rodziców, ale zostawiłam ją w sowiarni, bo nie wiedziałam czy uda mi się Cię złapać. – zwróciła się tym razem do brata i ruszyli razem przez korytarz.

James był wściekły na Jerrego. O mało nie zrobił z siebie błazna przed Elisabeth Giles. To dopiero byłoby upokorzenie. Miał tylko o tym, czy niczego domyśliła, ale na szczęście jej brat przerwał im tą niezreczną rozmowę w sama porę. – No właśnie, nawet nie wiedziałem, że Lizzy ma brata i to w dodatku w Gryffindorze. – pomyślał i w duchu przyznał, że pierwszy raz widziałam go na oczy. Nazwisko Giles nie było szczególnie wyróżniającym się w świecie czarodziejów, więc na ceremonii przydziału nawet nie zauważył, że ktoś o tym nazwisku został do nich przydzielony. Zresztą, co trzeba uczciwie przyznać James nie był zbytnio zainteresowany samą ceremonią, bo nikt z jego licznej rodziny nie przyszedł w tym roku do Hogwartu.

W jednej chwili w głowie Jamesa pojawił się w genialny pomysł i uśmiechając się od ucha do ucha pognał w kierunku dormitorium. Jego rozradowana mina wprawiła w niemałe osłupienie kolegów, którzy stali dalej w tym samym miejscu gdzie ich zostawił. Ignorując ich krzyki, wpadł z impetem do pokoju i rzucił się rozpaczliwie pod swoje łóżku. Tim i Matt, którzy w tym momencie znajdowali się w pomieszczeniu rzucali sobie pewne zaciekawienia spojrzenia. Jednakże żaden z nich nie zapytał Jamesa, co tak właściwie robi. Pierwszy był pewien, że jest to związane z zemstą na Jerrym za niezbyt udany żart i po prostu nie chciał się w to mieszać, a drugi nie miał ochoty wysłuchiwać tego co powiedziała Jamesowi Lizzy. Tim zdążył już wtajemniczyć go w kawał kolegi, a Matt nie miał w tej chwili ochoty słuchać czegokolwiek więcej o przyjaciółce. – Mam nadzieję, że wciąż mogę ją tak nazywać – pomyślał ze smutkiem i dyplomatycznie odwrócił wzrok od łóżka Jamesa, spod którego wystawały w tym momencie tylko stopy.

Jamesowi trochę zajęło przekopanie się przez brudne skarpetki, ale w końcu złapał to czego szukał. Wcisnął znalezione zawiniątko pod szatę i z jeszcze większym łoskotem niż wcześniej wypadł z dormitorium. Ponownie zignorował krzyczących kolegów i popędził do wyjścia z pokoju wspólnego.

James biegł przez korytarz, aż w końcu zobaczył przed sobą dwie znajome postacie. Rozejrzał się wokół siebie, sprawdzając czy nikt go nie widzi, po czym wyjął zawiniątko spod szaty. Rozwinął je i założył szczelnie na siebie, upewniając się, że nie widać mu butów. – Teraz jestem gotowy – pomyślał uradowany gratulując sobiepomysłu i zakradł się bliżej do rodzeństwa Giles.

\- Opuściłeś dziś Eliksiry? – zapytała Elisabeth barata.

\- Nie, byłem na zajęciach. Dlaczego pytasz?

\- Sprawdziłam wcześniej, że masz je dziś w planie i czekałam na Ciebie pod klasą.

\- Jak tak sie teraz zastanawiam, to faktycznie zostałem dłużej w klasie po zajęciach. Wiesz co miałaś rację, ten Slughorn to świetny koleś. Bardzo podobają mi się jego zajęcia i zrobiłem już nawet jeden eliksir całkiem nieźle. Profesor mnie pochwalił i poprosił, żebym został po zajęciach. Wypytywał czy jesteśmy spokrewnieni, a gdy powiedziałem, że jesteś moją starszą siostrą był bardzo zadowolony i od razu zaczął opowiadać o Tobie w samych superlatywach. Nigdy nie mówiłaś, że jesteś w Klubie Ślimaka prowadzonym przez niego? Czy wiesz, że to bardzo prestiżowa nominacja? Profesor powiedział, że jeżeli dalej będzie mi tak dobrze szło to nie widzi powodu, żebym nie poszedł w Twoje ślady. Czy to nie ekstra?

\- To fantastycznie Aaron! Bardzo się cieszę, że tak Ci się podobają zajęcia. Slughorn może i jest lekkim dziwakiem, ale ma dobre serce i ogromną wiedzę, lubię słuchać opowieści o jego dawnych uczniach. A jak podobają Ci się Zaklęcia? To mój ulubiony przedmiot – snuła swoją wypowiedź Lizzy, bardzo zadowolona z tego, że tak dobrze rozmawia się jej z bratem, mimo tego że nie dawno się nie widzieli.

James z kolei zastanawiał się czym jest wspomniany przez nich Klub Ślimaka, nigdy wcześniej nie słyszał tej nazwy. Zaś samego Slughorna miał za starego dziwaka, który nieustannie wypytywał go o jego ojca, który rzekomo był genialny w sporządzaniu eliksirów. Co dziwniejsze gdy spytał o to kiedyś tatę, ten tylko wybuchnął śmiechem, co utwierdziło Jamesa w przekonaniu, że Slughorn mija się z prawdą. Dodatkowo, jeszcze bardziej pogarszając sytuację profesor na pierwszym roku i sporadycznie na drugim co jakiś czas spoglądał na jego mikstury, zapewne licząc na objawienie się u niego jakiś ukrytych pokładów rzekomo odziedziczonego talentu. Na szczęście, zdarzało się to coraz rzadziej, a profesor zajął się obserwowaniem kociołków innych uczniów.

James nie był zdziwiony, że Zaklęcia to ulubiony przedmiot Lizzy. Zdecydowanie wyróżniała się na tym przedmiocie, ale wiedział, że poświęcała na nie dużo czasu przesiadając w bibliotece. Jego zdaniem Zaklęcia były nudne i nie poświęcał im zbyt dużo uwagi. – Jak dla mnie za dużo wkuwania – pomyślał i wrócił do dalszego podsłuchiwania.

\- Zaklęcia są trochę nudne, za dużo wkuwania jak dla mnie. Zdecydowanie bardziej mi się Obrona przed Czarną Magią, a chyba najbardziej ze wszystkich przedmiotów Zielarstwo – odpowiedział siostrze Aaron.

\- Obronę przed Czarną Magią to jeszcze rozumiem, w praktyce wykonujemy kilka zaklęć. Chociaż według mnie, za dużo tam nieprzydatnych rzeczy i wiedzy o dziwnych stworach. Ale Zielarstwo? Dla mnie ten przedmiot to porażka, zawsze wychodzimy z oranżerii cali brudni. To mają być lekcje?

\- Wiem, że nie lubisz być cała w błocie, ale mi się podoba zastosowanie zielarstwa w leczeniu ludzi. Poza tym sam nauczyciel jest fantastyczny! Wiesz, że profesor Longbottom to bohater ostatniej wojny?

\- Oczywiście, wszyscy o tym wiemy. To wielki przyjaciel Potterów i Weasleyów. Na szczęście Maggie lubi ten przedmiot i pomaga mi przetrwać przez te zajęcia. Chociaż nie wiem kogo Maggie daży większą symaptią Zielarstwo czy profesora Neville'a. – zaśmiała się Lizzy – ale tego przy niej nie wspominaj, bo się na mnie wścieknie!

James już wcześniej zauważył niechęć Elisabeth do Zielarstwa, ale nie sądził, że nie przepada ona też za Obroną przed Czarną Magią, która była jego ulubionym przedmiotem. Dodatkowo, zawsze dziwiło go usłyszenie swojego nazwiska, wujostwa czy innych przyjaciół rodziców określanych mianem bohaterów wojennych.

\- Cieszę się, że przyszłaś dziś mnie do Lizzy. Ostatnio nie widujemy się za często. Nie wiedziałam, że jesteś w szkole taka zapracowana.

-Wiem – przyznała z niechęcią - ostatnio nie poświęcaliśmy sobie za wiele czasu. Ale Aaron pamiętaj, że zawsze możesz się do mnie zwrócić w razie potrzeby. Choćby nie wiem jak zapracowana bym się wydawała. Obiecujesz?

\- Obiecuję – odpowiedział zamyślony

\- Wszystko w porządku? Jak się czujesz w Gryffindorze? Masz już jakiś sprawdzonych kolegów?

\- Wszystko w porządku. Wszyscy starsi Gryfoni są dość hałaśliwi, ale czuje, że zaczynam tam pasować. Ten chłopak, które zaczepiłaś na korytarzu to Crispin. Mieszkamy w jednym pokoju i chyba z nim najlepiej się dogaduję. Chciałbym, żebyś go lepiej poznała Lizzy.

\- Z chęcią. Musisz go kiedyś przeprowadzić do biblioteki, to miejsce w którym spędzam najwięcej czasu. Naprawdę bardzo się cieszę, że jesteś zadowolony.

\- Wiesz Lizzy – zaczął dość niepewnie – Slytherin nie ma wśród Gryfonów najlepszej opinii.

\- Tak wiem. A co Ty o tym myślisz? Muszę przyznać, że trochę się martwiłam, że ktoś mógłby Ci dokuczać z tego powodu.

\- Nie, nie! Nikt mi nie dokuczał – zaprzeczył gwałtownie – ja wiem, że Twoi przyjaciele są w porządku. Przecież poznawałem ich przez te lata u nas w domu, kiedy przyjeżdżali do nas na wakacje. Sam nie poznałem zbyt wielu Ślizgonów, a dopóki kogoś nie poznam nie będę osądzać. Ty zawsze uczyłaś mnie, że nie wolno oceniać ludzi zbyt pochopnie.

Aaron w duchu zganił się za przemilczenie faktu, że tak naprawdę nikt nie wiedział, że ma starszą siostrę w domu węża. Nie sądził, że ktokolwiek by mu z tego powodu dokuczał. Wiedział jednak, że Ślizgoni nie cieszą się najlepszą renomą w szkole. Dowiedział się tego już pierwszego dnia w pociągu, gdy jego rówieśnicy prześcigali się w zapewnianiu sobie, do którego z domów chcieliby trafić. Z ciekawości zapytał wtedy dlaczego nikt z nich nie chce trafić do Slytherinu, a oni opowiedzieli mu, że wielu złych czarnoksiężników pochodzi właśnie z tego domu, a w tym Voldemort. Od tego czasu Aaron przysłuchiwał się wielu rozmowom w pokoju wspólnym, które dotyczyły domu wężą i coraz bardziej tracił pewność siebie w powiedzeniu swoim nowym przyjaciołom, że jego siostra jest właśnie w tym domu. Z początku był zadowolony z tego, że siostra odsunęła się na bok i w szkole nie poświęcała mu zbyt wiele czasu. Z czasem odkrył jak bardzo brakuje mu jej wsparcia, zabrakło mu jednak odwagi na wyciągnięcie do niej ręki. W momencie, gdy Crispian przyszedł do pokoju i oznajmił mu, że Lizzy czeka na niego na korytarzu postanowił, że poruszy z nią tą kwestię. Teraz pomimo przemilczenia pewnego fragmentu historii czuł, że ogromny kamień spadł mu z serca.

\- Cieszę się, że tak mówisz – powiedziała i ucałowała brata w czoło.

\- Bleh! To było obrzydliwe, nie ważne z jakiego domu jesteś! Nigdy więcej całowania w czoło!

\- Dobrze, dla Ciebie wszystko – roześmiała się Lizzy.

\- Czy wyprawa do sowiarni była tylko pretekstem, żeby wyciągnąć mnie z wieży?

\- Nie, nie. Naprawdę dostaliśmy paczkę od rodziców. Swoją część zabrałam już do dormitorium, a Twoją zostawiłam w sowiarni. A powiedz mi jak eliminacje do drużyny? Słyszałam od kolegów z mojego domu, że startują w przyszłym tygodniu.

\- Eliminacje do drużyny? To chyba Waszej drużyny u nas już się odbyły, ale wiesz nawet nie próbowałem. Było zbyt wielu chętnych wśród starszych uczniów.

James ożywił się na wspomnienie o Quidditchu. Był zaskoczony, że brat Lizzy jest zainteresowany graniem. Sam pamiętał jak bardzo był zdenerwowany przed pierwszymi eliminacjami do drużyny na drugim roku, do tych na pierwszym roku jak Aaron nawet nie podszedł. Czuł za dużą presję ze strony otoczenia, ponieważ wszyscy oczekiwali, że powtórzy wyczyn swojego ojca i trafi do drużyny jako pierwszoroczniak. Załapał się do drużyny dopiero na drugim roku na pozycję ścigającego jak niegdyś mama. James o mały włos nie włączył się do ich rozmowy, żeby wypowiedzieć swoje uwagi na głos. Powstrzymał się w ostatnim momencie.

\- No wiesz co! Zawsze mogłeś spróbować. Szkoda, że ze mną nie porozmawiałeś. Sama zaciągnęłabym bym Cię na te eliminacje. Ja też bałam się przesłuchania do szkolnego chóru, chociaż przyznaję, że chór nie cieszy się taką popularnością jak Quidditch i nie było zbyt wielu chętnych.

Cała trójka weszła do sowiarni. Przeciąg tak zaskoczył Jamesa okrytego pod peleryną, że nie zdążył zareagować na to, że peleryna zaczęła z niego spadać. W porę złapał jej róg i skrył się za rogiem, żeby uniknąć kolejnego podmuchu. Poczekał na moment w którym Gilsowie weszli w głąb sowiarni i wślizgnął się do środka za nimi.

\- Moje ulubione słodycze! – krzyknął Aaron,

\- Był też dołączony list do każdego z nas osobno. Ja mam już przygotowaną swoja odpowiedź, więc zaraz ją wyślę, a potem wrócę do dormitorium. Nie pozwól, żeby koledzy zjedli wszystkie słodycze, które dostałeś.

\- Będę bronił ich jak lew – powiedział, przykładając rękę do serca w geście przysięgi. – Będziesz jutro w bibliotece około 18? Chciałbym przyprowadzić moich kolegów, żeby Cię poznali.

\- Dobra, jesteśmy umówieni. Poczekaj, odwróć tyłem tą kopertę zapiszę Ci mój plan zajęć, żebyś mógł mnie łatwo złapać jakbyś mnie potrzebował – powiedziała i wyciągnęła rękę po kopertę. – Constituo! – stuknęła dwukrotnie różdżką w pergamin i na odwrocie pokazał się jej aktualny plan zajęć - Zmykaj już.

\- Wow! Ekstra zaklęcie, będziesz mnie musiała go kiedyś nauczyć – powiedział i ruszył w stronę drzwi sowiarni – Dzięki siostra za wszystko! – krzyknął na odchodne.

James obserwował jak Elisabeth przymocowała wyciągniętą wcześniej z kieszeni kopertę i przywiązała ją do jednej ze szkolnych sów. Pomyślał, że czas już się zbierać. Popatrzył jeszcze raz na dziewczynę i ruszył w stronę drzwi. – Aaron nie zamknął za sobą drzwi, więc nie będzie problemu z wyjściem – pomyślał.

\- Lux impetus!

James w jedynym momencie usłyszał wykrzykiwane zaklęcie i poczuł jak peleryna zostaje z niego zwiana. Obejrzał się tylko gwałtownie w stronę, z której pochodziło zaklęcie i zobaczył Lizzy stojącą z różdżką w ręce. Szybko sięgnął po własną, nie zważając już na to, że peleryna leży u jego stóp. Mina dziewczyny nie wróżyła nic dobrego.

\- Expelliarmus! – krzyknęła i różdżka wyleciała mu z rąk. Ślizgonka złapała ją zręcznie. – Accio peleryna!

Peleryna-niewidka poderwała się z ziemi i poleciała w stronę Lizzy.

\- No proszę, proszę. Kogo my tu mamy? James Potter.

James spojrzał na nią oszołomiony. Jeszcze przed chwilą była kochającą siostrą, a teraz stała w pewnej odległości od niego i z jego rzeczami i wpatrywała się w niego wściekłym wzrokiem.


	2. Chapter 2

**Rozdział II**

\- Elisabeth, proszę zaczekaj! To nie tak jak myślisz – wydyszał James. Doskonale zdawał sobie sprawę ze swojego położenia. Stracił różdżkę, a co gorsza peleryna-niewidka leżała tuż pod stopami Lizzy. A co do dziewczyny to wyglądała na wściekłą. James nigdy nie widział jej w takim stanie. Jej twarz była biała jak papier.

\- A skąd wiesz o czym myślę? - zapytała, wciąż celując w niego różdżką.

\- Sądząc po Twojej minie o niczym dobry - odparł.

\- W rzeczy samej, a teraz idziemy porozmawiać na osobności. W sowiarni kręci się sporo osób, nie chcemy na nikogo wpaść, prawda? - Podeszła do niego szybkim i pełnym zdecydowania krokiem. - Ostrzegam Cię nie próbuj żadnych sztuczek, nie zawaham się użyć na Tobie najpaskudniejszych zaklęć jakie znam.

James przytaknął tylko i dalej uważnie patrzył na Lizzy. Przestała być tak blada jak jeszcze przed chwilą. Widać było, że powoli odzyskuje równowagę. Zręcznie złapała pelerynę-niewidkę pod pachę, wsadziła jego różdżkę do wewnętrznej kieszeni szat i wciąż trzymając go na muszce skierowała się stronę drzwi.

\- Gdzie mam iść? - zapytał zrezygnowany

\- 4 piętro, południowe skrzydło. Tylko bez sztuczek Potter.

James nie znosił gdy ktoś zwracał się do niego po nazwisku, ale nie zamierzał w tej chwili z nią polemizować. Może i nie była już taka blada, ale dalej wyglądała na potwornie wkurzoną. Poza tym nie musiała go tak straszyć, nie miał przecież zamiaru uciekać. Nie wiedział gdzie Lizzy zamierza go zaprowadzić, ale uznał, że ten czas wykorzysta na wymyślenie sprytnej wymówki na temat, dlaczego znalazł się obok nich pod peleryną-niewidką. Pomyślał, że mógłby wykręcić się śledzącymi go wielbicielkami, ale przypomniawszy sobie poważną minę Lizzy od razu zrezygnował z rodzącego się w jego głowie planu. - Wolałbym nie drażnić jej jeszcze bardziej, a taką reakcję z pewnością wywołałaby moja kiepska wymówka - pomyślał i zabrał się do obmyślania nowego planu.

Szli około 10 minut, a James nie do końca wiedział gdzie dokładnie się kierują, wykorzystując każdą minutę na wymyślenie wiarygodnej wymówki. Co jakiś czas Lizzy rzucała tylko pojedyncze słowa prowadząc go do celu. W końcu dziewczyna rozkazała mu zatrzymać się i stanęli przed małymi drzwiami na zacienionym korytarzu.

\- Alohomora! - szepnęła i drzwi ustąpiły z trzaskiem. - Na co czekasz? Wchodź do środka. - powiedziała Elisabeth stojąc na progu.

James był przerażony. Nie zdołał wymyślić nic, co mogłoby przekonać Elisabeth Giles, że znalazł się w sowiarni przypadkowo. Nie mógł nic wymyślić głównie dlatego, że sam do końca nie wiedział dlaczego właściwie wtedy za nią poszedł. Początkowo myślał, że to żart Jerrego skłonił go wymyślenia podstępu. Jednakże po chwili zdał sobie sprawę, że tak naprawdę od bardzo dawna chciał posłuchać tego co Lizzy ma do powiedzenia. Chciał wiedzieć o czym mówi kiedy jest wśród znajomych, a nie tylko jak rzuca pod jego adresem pogardliwe spojrzenia.

Tego jednak nie mógł jej powiedzieć, zresztą kto by mu uwierzył w myśl dopiero kiełkującą w jego głowie skoro on sam ledwo się tym wszystkim łapał. Wszedł zatem do pomieszczenia, mając nadzieję, że to ona odezwie się pierwsza.

\- To nieużywana sala, nikt nie będzie nam tu zatem przeszkadzał. - powiedziała i usiadła na parapecie przy oknie. - A zatem słucham. Co skłoniło Cię do podsłuchiwania mojej rozmowy z bratem? - powiedziała zjadliwie.

\- Po pierwsze to nawet nie wiedziałem, że masz brata. A po drugie to nie tak, że podsłuchiwałem. Znalazłem się tam całkiem przypadkiem, naprawdę.

\- Łżesz. Nawet nie myśl, że uwierzę Ci w tak wierutne kłamstwo. A teraz powiedz mi prawdę. O co Ci chodzi? Mówisz, że nie wiedziałeś, że mam brata. Dodatkowo okazało się, że jest w Gryffindorze. Rozumiem, że teraz będziesz zatruwał mu życie, tak? Czy nie po to właśnie poszedłeś nasszpiegować?

\- Co? O czym Ty mówisz?

\- Dobrze wiesz o czym mówię. Wiem, że tacy jak Ty śmieją się ze Ślizgonów – parsknęła. - Posiadanie rodzeństwa w domu węża, podczas gdy samemu jest się dumnym lwem nie jest powodem do domu. Myślisz, że inaczej specjalnie odsunęłam bym się na trymestr od ukochanego brata?

\- Specjalnie odsunęłaś się od brata? Nic nie rozumiem. - odpowiedział coraz bardziej zdezorientowany James.

\- Zatem zamierzasz udawać, że nie wiesz o czym mówię. To bardzo wygodne, żeby udawać kretyna. Nie musisz w sumie za dużo udawać.

\- Przez sympatię do Ciebie udam, że nie usłyszałem ostatniego zdania - odparł urażony. - Nie zmienia to jednak faktu, ze naprawdę nie wiem o czym mówisz.

\- A ja z kolei nie zamierzam udawać sympatii do Ciebie. Dobrze wiem, że poszedłeś za mną tylko dlatego, że zauważyłeś, że pierwszoroczny Gryfon gdzieś poszedł ze Ślizgonką. Znajomości lwów z wężami nie są u Was pożądane, dlatego poszedłeś zasięgnąć języka. Po drodze okazało się, że pierwszoroczniak jest moim bratem, więc nie zrezygnowałeś ze śledzenia nas. Oboje doskonale wiemy co stało się potem. - Elisabeth przerwała, żeby zaczerpnąć tchu. - Nie wiem jak udało Ci się nas podsłuchiwać, pozostając niezauważonym. Każda peleryna, która powoduje niewidzialność ma swoje ograniczenie. Powinnam była Cię zauważyć! Mniejsza z tym - machnęła ręką - W każdym razie popełniłeś błąd kiedy otworzyły się drzwi do sowiarni. Podmuch wiatru odsłonił Ci na ułamek sekundy kostki, a wtedy już wiedziałam, że nie jesteśmy z Aaronem sami.

\- Lizzy, to naprawdę nie tak jak myślisz. Ja nigdy nie poszedłbym Cię śledzić z takiego powodu. - powiedział i zrobił krok w jej stronę.

\- Nie mów tak do mnie. To zdrobnienie zarezerwowane dla moich przyjaciół - wycelowała mu różdżką prosto w twarz. - A Ty się do ich grona nie zaliczasz.

\- Przepraszam, ja nie chciałem.

\- Nie obchodzą mnie Twoje przeprosiny. Powiedz mi dlaczego nas śledziłeś? - nie ustępowała.

\- Na pewno nie dlatego, że mam coś przeciwko Ślizgonom. Mówisz jakbyś zapomniała, że mój brat też nim jest.

\- Czasami zapominam. I tak, masz rację. Uważam, że to jest właśnie powód, dla którego mnie śledziłeś. Ty i Twoi koledzy nienawidzicie osób ze Slytherinu.

\- O czym Ty mówisz! Przecież Albus to mój brat tam jest. Może ja i Al nie dogaduje się za bardzo odkąd... - James urwał w pół zdania.

\- Odkąd co? Odkąd trafił do domu węża. Czy to chciałeś powiedzieć? - powiedziała Elisabeth, uśmiechając się drwiąco.

\- Tak to chciałem powiedzieć. To fakt, że między nami nie układa się najlepiej odkąd trafiliśmy do różnych domów. Rok temu byłem naprawdę zawiedziony, że po raz kolejny okazaliśmy zupełnie inny. Ale nigdy, przenigdy nie żywiłem do niego nienawiści czy złości. Martwiłem się kiedy inni uczniowie zaczęli mu dokuczać i przyznaję, że powinienem być bardziej rozważny w udzielaniu mu pomocy. Z perspektywy czasu widzę, że były to niedźwiedzie przysługi. Tylko mu tym zaszkodziłem. Uwierz mi proszę, że nigdy nie chciałem, żeby tak się to potoczyło. - James uśmiechnął się słabo.

Napięcie powoli odchodziło z twarzy Elisabeth. Przestała celować w twarz Jamesa różdżka.

\- Mów dalej - powiedziała i usadowiła się głębiej na parapecie.

\- Nigdy z Alem nie byliśmy do siebie podobni. Zawsze wiedziałem, że się od siebie różnimy. Gdy przyszła jego kolej na przyjazd do Hogwartu miałeś nadzieję, że odnajdziemy wspólny język w Gryffindorze z dala od rodziców i krewnych, którzy chcąc nie chcąc nas do siebie porównują. Al trafił jednak do Slytherinu i wszystko jeszcze bardziej się skomplikowało kiedy inni uczniowie zaczęli z niego drwić. Uwierz mi, że chciałem mu pomóc. Ale wszystko wychodziło mi tak niezdarnie, że tylko pogarszałem sytuację w szkole. W domu wcale nie było łatwiej, cała rodzina od pokoleń w Gryffindorze i nagle syn samego Harrego Pottera trafia do domu, w którym był Voldemort. Nie wzdrygaj się. Taka jest prawda, a tata zawsze powtarza nam, że nie wolno bać się tego imienia. - James zaczerpnął powietrza i nabrał odwagi do dalszego kontynuowania wypowiedzi. - Wracając do tematu chciałem Ci tylko powiedzieć, że coraz lepiej się dogadujemy, a te wakacje mocno nas do siebie zbliżyły. Ale mniejsza o nas. Naprawdę nie mam nic przeciwko Ślizgonom.

\- Dlaczego mnie śledziłeś i podsłuchiwałeś? - nie dawała za wygraną Elisabeth. Nie miała już tak zaciętej miny, co nie przeszło niezauważone przez jej czujnego obserwatora.

\- Nie wiem - odpowiedział zmieszany.

\- Słucham? - zapytała wyraźnie zaskoczona dziewczyna.

\- Naprawdę nie wiem, ja chciałem się czegoś o Tobie dowiedzieć i zobaczyć dlaczego zapraszasz gdzieś pierwszoroczniaka. - odpowiedział cicho James, który uznał, że Lizzy wyczuje nutę fałszu w jego głosie i tylko pogorszy tym całą sprawę. Miał zamiar powiedzieć to co myślał i żywił nadzieję, że dziewczyna nie będzie drążyła tematu. Sam nie był pewny co wtedy tak naprawdę by jej powiedział.

\- Nie rozumiem Twojej motywacji, nie mam zielonego pojęcia o czym mówisz i dlaczego skradałeś się za nami. - zamilkła, ale podjęła po chwili przerwany wątek - Czuję jednak, że nie miałeś złych intencji.

\- Dziękuję. Przepraszam, że podsłuchiwałem Twoją rozmowę z bratem. Nie wiem dlaczego zdecydowałem się pobiec za Wami. Ale jeszcze raz bardzo Cię przepraszam. - James spuścił oczy w podłogę, zawstydzony swoim postępowaniem.

\- Dobra. Chociaż dalej jestem na Ciebie zła za podsłuchiwanie to powiedzmy, że połowicznie Twoje wyjaśnienia są dla mnie wystarczające.

\- Połowicznie?

\- Tak. Jak udało Ci się podkraść tak blisko nas pozostając niezauważonym? Jakiego zaklęcia użyłeś?

\- Mój sposób leży koło Ciebie na parapecie.

\- Przecież wiem co to jest, takie peleryny niewidzialności są do kupienia w większości sklepów z dowcipami w tym w jednym prowadzonym przez Twojego wuja. - odpowiedziała z pewnością w głosie, nie mniej jednak sięgnęła z zaciekawieniem na leżące obok niej zawiniątko. Rozłożyła materiał i zarzuciła na ramiona. - Ta peleryna jest jakaś inna, wygląda na bardzo starą. Te kupione w sklepie szybko się zużywają i nie kamuflują ukrywającej się pod nią osoby tak idealnie. A tutaj nie widać nawet cienia, a stoję w pełnym słońcu przy oknie. W kupnych pelerynach rzuca się wtedy lekki cień. Skąd ją masz? - zapytała, dalej bawiąc się peleryną. Zakładała ją na poszczególne części ciała i oglądała ruchy promieni słonecznych.

\- To rodzinna pamiątka. Dostałem od taty. - odpowiedział, wzruszając ramionami. James czuł się niezręcznie patrząc na Lizzy, nie mniej jednak ukradkiem obserwował jej ruchy.

\- Czy ktokolwiek wie, że masz coś takiego? - zapytała poważnych głosem.

\- Tylko Tim, nie chciałem o niej mówić reszcie, a szczególnie Jerremu, który z pewnością by się komuś o niej wygadał. Nie musisz tak przewracać oczami. Jerry to super gość. Jest po prostu dość hałaśliwy - dodał widząc jej minę. - Poza tym tata prosił, żebym o tym nie rozpowiadał w szkole.

\- I miał rację. - powiedziała cicho Elisabeth - nie powinieneś tego w ogóle przywozić do Hogwartu. To niezbyt rozważne posunięcie ze strony tak potężnego czarodzieja jakim jest Twój tato.

\- O czym Ty mówisz? Nie rozumiem.

\- Mówię o tym, że o tej pelerynie krąży wiele opowieści i z pewnością ktoś chciałby Ci ją wykraść, gdyby tylko wiedział, że jest w Twoim posiadaniu.

\- Dlatego, ze należała do mojego taty?

\- Powiedzmy. Gdzie ją trzymasz?

\- Pod łóżkiem w naszym dormitorium.

\- Po prostu ją tam wcisnąłeś? - pokręciła głową z niedowierzaniem.

\- No tak, a co niby miałbym zrobić. Zbudować dla niej ołtarz? - zadrwił James, ale widząc minę Lizzy szybko dodał - Przepraszam, tak mi się tylko powiedziało.

Elisabeth złożyła starannie pelerynę, odłożyła ją na okno i zaczęła się rozglądać po pomieszczeniu. James wodził za nią wzorkiem domyślając się, że czegoś szuka. Miała przy tym tak samo skupioną miną jak na Zaklęciach.

\- Czego szukasz? - zapytał rozbawiony.

\- Czegoś takiego jak to! - zawołała uradowana z drugiego końca sali. James nie widział to co trzyma w rękach, dopóki do niego nie podeszła.

\- Szukałaś drewnianego pudełka - stwierdził siląc się na powagę.

\- Tak, a teraz daj mi się skupić - powiedziała i usiadła na podłodze po turecku. Rozejrzała się po pomieszaniu jeszcze raz napotykając utkwiony w nią wzrok Jamesa. - Mam coś co należy do Ciebie - westchnęła i sięgnęła za pazuchę.

\- Oddajesz mi moją różdżkę? - powiedział z niedowierzaniem James.

\- Tak. Dalej nie rozumiem dlaczego mnie śledziłeś. Cicho, nie przerywaj mi - powiedziała widząc, że James już otwiera usta, żeby się wtrącić - Ale nie chcę tego wiedzieć, może miałeś jakieś znane tylko Ci powody, żeby to zrobić. Na szczęście nie usłyszałeś nic istotnego. Widzę także, że w przeciwieństwie to Twoich kolegów przynajmniej Ty nie żywisz urazy do Ślizgonów. Nie przerywaj mi. Jeszcze nie skończyłam mówić - dodała chłodno - Twoi koledzy szydzili z Albusa, a inni poszli za ich przykładem. Gryfoni uważają się za lepszych tylko z tego powodu, że trafili do Gryfingoru. Uważają, że posiadają odwagę równą samemu Godrykowi, podczas gdy są tylko tchórzami ukrywającymi się pod złotem i czerwienią. Daruj sobie wyjaśnianie mi, że tak nie jest. Tylko zastanów się nad tym pożądnie. Ale wracając do sedna oddaje Ci Twoją różdżkę tylko pod warunkiem, że nie pozwolisz, żeby ktokolwiek naśmiewał się z Aarona. To silny chłopak da sobie ze wszystkim sam radę, ale nie chciałabym, żeby był zmuszony wybierać pomiędzy kontaktami z siostrą, a przyjaźnią z nowymi kolegami. Tak nie powinno być. Uważam, że może mieć to wszystko i z niczego nie rezygnować. Obiecasz mi to?

\- Dobrze, obiecuję - odpowiedział James, który nie chciał wdawać się z Lizzy w dalszą dyskusję na temat przynależności do domów. To prawda, że jego kumple często robili psikusy Ślizgonom, ale oni odpowiadali tym samym. Nie wiedział w tym nic tchórzowskiego, nie mógł sobie jednak przypomnieć kto rozpoczął tą całą "dziecinadę" jak określa to Tim, ale z pewnością dom węża nie był niewiniątkiem. Po chwili zastanowienia dodał - Elisabeth, mogłabym Cię o coś zapytać? - zapytał dziewczyny, która wpatrywała się w pudełko trzymane na kolanach.

\- Zawsze możesz - odpowiedziała podnosząc wzrok, ale na widok uśmiechu na twarzy Jamesa dodała - Zawsze możesz mnie o coś zapytać, sprawą drugorzędną jest to czy będę chciała Ci udzielić odpowiedzi.

\- Nie ułatwiasz mi życia. Nie zamierzam się jednak zrażać - dodał z pewnością w głosie. - Czy to dlatego odsunęłaś się na prawie semestr z życia Aarona? Żeby nikt nie wiedział, że ma siostrę w Slyhterinie i żeby mógł zdobyć przyjaciół?

\- Tak - odpowiedziała ściszonym głosem.

\- Ale dlaczego? Przecież to niedorzeczne! – wykrzyknął. - Nawet jeżeli ktoś zacząłby z niego drwić zawsze znajdzie się ktoś kto stanie w jego obronie. Jak Scorpius czy w późniejszym czasie Ty i Twoi znajomi w obronie Ala?

Lizzy nie omieszkała zauważyć komplementu w wypowiedzi Jamesa. Zdenerwowało ją jednak ocenianie jej decyzji. Może nie była to najłatwiejszy dla niej okres, wiele razy w ciągu tego semestru żałowała podjęcia takiej, a nie innej decyzji. Nie mniej jednak podjęła ją z pełną świadomością i nie zawierzała jej zmieniać. Widząc dziś Aarona uśmiechniętego i pełnego życia utwierdziła się w słuszności. W te trzy miesiące Aaron zyskał przyjaciół. Nawet jeżeli ktoś z nich się od niego odwróci tylko dlatego, że ma siostrę w domu węża to nie był wart tej znajomości, ale to Aaron będzie w stanie zrozumieć.

\- I co? Myślisz, że Albus był tym wszystkim zachwycony? - dodała wzburzona. - Nie staraj się dociekać moich powodów, to ja nie będę doszukiwać się powodów, dla których mnie dziś śledziłeś - dodała i z powrotem zajęła się wpatrywaniem w drewniane pudełko.

James już nic nie odpowiedział i siedzieli tak w ciszy przez kilka chwil.

\- Już mam, przypomniałam sobie! - wykrzyknęła uradowana, wyciągnęła różdżkę po czym stuknęła w wieczko pudełka trzy razy. - Occulo vocabulum! Jestem tchórzem.

Zadowolona z siebie dziewczyna wstała i podeszła po okna, biorąc do ręki pozostawioną wcześniej pelerynę. Wsadziła ją do trzymanego pudełka, zamknęła wieczko i trzykrotnie stukając różdżką w pudełko powiedziała - Jestem tchórzem.

\- To dla Ciebie. Trzymaj tą pelerynę w ukryciu. To zaklęcie nadaje hasło, jeżeli otworzysz pudełko bez użycia hasła to na jego dnie nic nie znajdziesz. Trzeba trzykrotnie stuknąć wieczko, a hasło już znasz. - powiedziała Lizzy i wcisnęła mu trzymane pudełko w ręce. - Ja będę już się zbierać, umówiłam się z koleżankami na kolację.

James nie zdążył podziękować za to, że Lizzy poświęciła tyle czasu na stworzenie dla niego skrytki na pelerynę-niewidkę, a także wyrazić swojego głośnego sprzeciwu na wymyślone przez nią hasło, ponieważ drzwi pomieszczenia otworzyły się z hukiem.

Do sali wpadł Jerry wraz z Mattem, obaj omietli wzrokiem salę i zobaczywszy Elisabeth z wyciągniętą różdżką, krzyknęli równocześnie celując w nią.

\- Drętwota!

\- Petrificus totalus!


	3. Chapter 3

**Rozdział III**

Elisabeth stała przed Jamesem podając mu pudełko, w którym ukryta leżała peleryna-niewidka. Chłopak zręcznie odebrał od niej kuferek i podał jej swoją różdżkę, żeby dokładniej się mu przyjrzeć. Odtworzył je i ze zdziwienia malującego się na jego twarzy Lizzy wywnioskowała, że bardzo mu się spodobały jej małe czary. - Nie zająknął się nawet na temat hasło - pomyślała rozbawiona. James otwierał właśnie usta zapewne po to, żeby mogła oddać mu różdżkę i żeby mógł spróbować otworzyć zaklęciem nowo stworzoną skrytkę. Kiedy ktoś gwałtownie wparował przez drzwi instynktownie odwróciła się z wyciągniętą przed siebie różdżką.

Po zszokowanych minach Matta i Jerrego poznała, że coś ewidentnie jest nie tak. W przeciągu paru sekund zadziało się kilka rzeczy jednocześnie. Widziała jak obaj podnoszą różdżki w bojowej gotowości. Zdała sobie przy okazji sprawę z bezbronności Jamesa. Przecież dalej trzymała jego różdżkę w drugiej ręcę.

\- Drętwota! - krzyknął Matt

\- Petrificus totalus! -warknął Jerry

\- Protego! - ryknęła Lizzy starając się, żeby starcza stworzona przez nią objęła swoich zasięgiem także stojącego obok niej Jamesa.

Trzy głosy rozległy się niemal jednocześnie. Rekacja Lizzy była jednak szybsza, więc zaklęcia Matta i Jerrego odbiły się od nich. Obaj zachwiali się na nogach. To była szansa, na którą czekała dziewczyna.

\- Expelriamus! - krzyknęła w stronę Jerrego, nie tracąc zimnej krwi. Jego różdżka pofrunęła prosto w jej stronę.

\- Co Wy wyrabiacie?! - wrzasnął James, do którego dopiero zaczęła docierać co właśnie się przed chwilą stało.

Elisabeth i Matt dalej celowali w siebie różdżkami, gotowi w każdej sekundzie do ataku.

\- Co my wyrabiamy? Co ona ona wyrabia!? Jakbyś nie zauważył to ta przeklęta Ślizgonka właśnie nas zaatakowała. - wysyczał purpurowy na twarzy Jerry. - Pozbawiła nas obu różdżek kretynie. - dodał, widząc zdezorientowaną minę Jamesa. - No dalej Matt! Pokaż jej na Cię stać! Nas jest trzech, a ona jedna. Na pewno nam się nie wyśliźnie. Matt!

Matt nie mógł połapać się w zaistniałej sytuacji, ale widząc dwie różdżki kolegów w jej dłoni przychylił się do postulatu - Lizzy zaciągnęła Jamesa podstępem do opuszczonej sali ćwiczeniowej, po czym go zaatakowała. Była w końcu ze Slytherinu. Nie różniła się niczym od innych podstępnych Ślizgonów. Było to coś co od zawsze powtarzał jej Jerry oraz Peter. On zawsze ślepo w nią wierzył, ale teraz niezbity dowód stał tuż przed nim. Wezwanie po imieniu przez kolegę otrzeźwiło go - Tylko ja mogę uratować sytuację, pewnie zjawi się ich tu więcej - pomyślał gorzko.

\- Drętwota! - wykrzyknął

\- Protego! - Lizzy zręcznie odbiła jego zaklęcie i już szykowała się do rzucenia własnego, kiedy James wyszedł zza niej.

\- Uspokójcie się wszyscy! Matt natychmiast opuść różdżkę! - wykrzyczał James i ruszył w jego kierunku.

\- O czym Ty mówisz stary, ona dopiero co Cię zaatakowała! Ma różdżkę Twoją i Jerrego, a ja mam tylko stać i się temu przyglądać?! - krzyczał Matt

\- Nikt mnie nie zaatakował! Sam dałem jej swoją różdżkę.

\- Matt uważaj ona powieszała mu w głowie, na pewno używa jakiegoś zaklęcia. James nigdy nikomu nie oddałby swojej różdżki to pamiątka rodzinna.

\- Na Merlina! Do niczego nie mnie przymuszała, podałem jej swoją różdżkę, bo ona podała mi tamto pudełko! - James wskazał na przedmiot na podłodze po prawej stronie Elisabeth.

Czujna dziewczyna tylko czekała na moment, kiedy Matt spuści ją z oczu.

\- Expelriamus! - krzyknęła i różdżka wyrwała się Mattowi z ręki.

\- Widzisz! Może powiesz mi, że ta Ślizgonka ma dobre zamiary? - zapytał ironicznie Jerry. - No to dawajcie, dajmy jej nauczkę. Mamy przewagę liczebną.

James był wściekły, koledzy go nie słuchali. Elisabeth stała w pewnej odległości od nich, trzymając ich ciągle na muszce i przyjmując postawę bojową. Uznał, że przekrzykując się z Mattem i Jerrym nic nie wskóra. Postanowił spróbować od innej strony.

\- Nawet nie próbujcie się stąd ruszyć! - krzyknął i zaczął powoli cofać się w stronę Lizzy patrząc jej prosto w oczy.

Początkowo wyglądała na lekko przestraszoną, ale po chwili zacisnęła usta i skierowała różdżkę na Jamesa, wciąż uważnie obserwując pozostałych.

James podchodził bardzo powoli, cały czas zastanawiając co tak naprawdę teraz o nich myśli. Bał się, że nie wytrzyma napięcia i ich zaatakuje, co jeszcze bardziej skomplikuje sytuację. Nic takiego jednak się nie wydarzyło, jej twarz nie wyrażała teraz praktycznie żadnych emocji. Jamesowi udało się podejść do niej na wyciągnięcie ręki.

\- Czy oddasz mi moją różdżkę? Obiecuje, że Cię nie zaatakuje - powiedział łagodnie. Dostrzegł wahanie w jej ruchach, ale ku jego zdziwieniu po chwili podała mu wszystkie trzy trzymane różdżki.

\- Idźcie stąd. Nie chcę żadnego z Was widzieć nigdy więcej na oczy. - powiedziała spokojnie, nie patrząc nawet na Jamesa. Wciąż miała na celowniku Matta i Jerrego. - No już zabierajcie się stąd- dodała.

\- Lizzy, ja... - zaczął James

\- Nie lubię się powtarzać. Już Ci raz powiedziałam, że w ten sposób zwracają się do mnie moi przyjaciele, a żaden z Was nie zasługuje na to miano - przerwała jego wypowiedź, zwracając się przy końcu wymownie w stronę Matta.

James był zagubiony. Miał nadzieję, że chodź trochę się do siebie zbliżyli, że zniknęły dzielące ich uprzedzenia. Dopiero co cudem wytłumaczył się ze śledzenia jej pod peleryną-niewidką, a ona w dodatku wyczarowała dla niego skrytkę. Teraz jednak stała przed nim zupełnie nieobecna, wiąż celując różdżką w jego kolegów. Bał się odezwać i jeszcze bardziej popsuć całą sytuację. Nie wiedział dlaczego kumple uznali, że dziewczyna go zaatakowała.

Dodatkowo nie wiedział jak zareagować na słowa, który przed chwilą padły z jej ust. Nie wiedział co robi tutaj Matthew Donegan. To właśnie w niego głównie mierzyła teraz Lizzy, a przecież Matt był jej przyjacielem jeszcze z czasów dzieciństwa. James nie potrafił zrozumieć dlaczego ją zaatakował. Zaatakował, a nie rozbroił jak ona jego. Lizzy tak naprawdę rozmawiała z nim jako jedynym Gryfonem i głównie przez to Matt był obiektem ciągłych drwin pozostałych, najwidoczniej zazdrosnych kolegów. Mimo wszystko chłopak często wymykał się do biblioteki, żeby porozmawiać tam z Elisabeth. Chociaż nigdy tak naprawdę im o niej nie mówił James i Tim podejrzewali, że chłopak się w niej durzy. Słyszał jak parę razy kłócili się na korytarzu, nie mniej jednak zawsze jakoś się dogadywali. Teraz jednak powiedziała, że nikt w tym pomieszczeniu nie ma prawa nazywać się jej przyjacielem. Spojrzał na kolegę, ale ten nie był jednak tym faktem zaskoczony.

\- Nikt tutaj nie chciałby się nim nazywać - wydyszał wściekły chłopak. - Idziemy stąd! Jazda! - warknął na kolegów i ruszył w stronę drzwi.

\- Masz rację. To wariatka - dodał Jerry. - James! - ponaglił kolegę i wyszedł za Mattem z pomieszczenia.

James stał przez chwilę w miejscu spoglądając to na kumpli to na Lizzy. Stała nieruchomo i patrzyła jak chłopcy po kolei znikają na drzwiami. Nie opuściła jednak różdżki kiedy ostatni z nich przeszedł przez drzwi. Cofnęła się o dwa kroki i skierowała ją w stronę rozdartego Jamesa.

\- Zrozumiałem przesłanie - powiedział, schylił się po pudełko wciąż leżące na podłodze i ruszył w stronę drzwi.

Jerry poklepał Jamesa po plecach kiedy ten wyszedł z sali i zamknął za sobą drzwi.

\- Zostawcie mnie - warknął, zrzucając jego rękę. - Co Wam odbiło? Ona mnie w żaden sposób nie zaatakowała.

\- To co robiłeś z nią w tej pustej klasie? - spytał drwiąco Jerry. - Poza tym może nie zaatakowała Ciebie, ale zaatakowała nas.

\- Rozmawialiśmy. Wpadłem na nią w sowiarni, a ona chciała wypytać o swojego brata, który jest w Gryffindorze. - skłamał gładko James.

\- Jej brat jest Gryfonem? Nigdy o tym nie wspominałeś Matt - powiedział Jerry z wyrzutem.

Matt wzruszył tylko ramionami, ale nie powiedział ani słowa.

\- Dlaczego ją zaatakowaliście?

\- My? Byłeś tam przecież, to ona zaatakowała nas.

\- Bzdura! Ona się tylko broniła, poza tym rozbroiła Was, a nie atakowała żadnym z zaklęć.

\- Myślę, że miała parę paskudnych ślizgońskich zaklęć na końcu języka. Nie widziałeś jak patrzyła na Matta? Gdyby można było zabijać wzrokiem to padłby martwy.

\- Nie mogę uwierzyć w to co słyszę...

\- A ja nie mogę uwierzyć, że Cię pozbawiła różdżki. Kogo jak kogo, ale Ciebie?

\- Niczego mnie nie pozbawiła. Nie miałem szaty, więc nie miałem gdzie jej wsadzić kiedy podało mi pudełko. Podałem jej więc swoją różdżkę do potrzymania.

\- No cóż. Inaczej to brzmiało jak staliśmy pod drzwiami. Mamrotała jakieś zaklęcia, więc baliśmy się, że coś Ci zrobiła.

\- Czyli nigdy Cię nie zaatakowała? - odezwał się po raz pierwszy Matt łamiącym się głosem i odwrócił od nich głowę.

\- Nigdy...

\- No cóż. Ma nauczkę na przyszłość, żeby nie zadzierać z Gfryfonami, bo my zawsze dbamy o swoich i na pewno nas nie wystraszy byle Ślizgon - zaśmiał się Jerry.

\- Jak możesz tak mówić, nic Wam nie zrobiła, a Wy ją zaatakowaliście! W dodatku we dwoje naraz!

\- No a co Ty myślałeś? Przecież jest jedną z lepszych uczniów na Zaklęciach, nie zaryzykowałbym pojedynku jeden na jeden. Ślizgoni mogą być nieobliczalni, nikt tak naprawdę nie wie czego uczą ich w domu węża.

\- Miała racje, jestem tchórzem - powiedział skonsternowany James.

\- Ty tchórzem? Przecież jesteś Gryfonem, a Gryfoni nigdy nie są tchórzami. W dodatku jesteś synem samego Harrego Pottera, który pokonał Sam-Wiesz-Kogo i jego armię Śmierciożerców. - powiedział oburzony. - Ta Ślizgonka chyba namieszała Ci w głowie.

\- Nie mów tak o niej! - warknął. - Ona ma imię. Poza tym miałabym całkowitą słuszność, jeżeli zaatakowałaby Cię jakimkolwiek urokiem. Dwóch na jednego, a w dodatku na dziewczynę! Jak Ci nie wstyd! A ona cały czas tylko się broniła. Poza tym jakbyś nie zauważył, za pierwszym razem zasłoniła także mnie tarczą.

James był zbyt zmęczony, żeby kontynuować. Jerry nie powiedział już ani słowa, najwidoczniej obrażony, a Matt szedł dwa kroki za nimi nie podejmując już żadnego wątku.

Wreszcie dotarli do portretu strzegącego wejście do wieży Gryfonów.

\- Hasło proszę - powiedziała z wyższością Gruba Dama

\- Mea culpa - odpowiedział Jerry i we troje dostali się do Pokoju Wspólnego.

\- I jak tam misja ratunkowa? Widzę, że James jest cały i zdrowy - zagaił ich Peter, który rozsiadł się w fotelu przed kominkiem.

\- Chyba James wcale nie był przetrzymywany wbrew swojej woli, jak wszyscy twierdziliście? - powiedział Tim, spoglądając z niepokojem na Jamesa. Jego mina dobitnie pokazywała, że coś poszło nie tak.

\- Nie sądziłem, że gustujesz w Ślizgonkach James - powiedział Arthur, piątoroczny Gryfon, a przy okazji pałkarz z zespołu Jamesa. - Chociaż nie powiem Elisabeth jest całkiem niezła.

\- Nie mów tak o niej - warknął James. - Dajcie mi wszyscy spokój - dorzucił i skierował się w stronę schodów prowadzących do dormitorium trzeciorocznych chłopców.

\- A temu co znowu odbiło? – zapytał Peter.

\- Jerry odpowiedz nam co tam się właściwie stało. James wygląda na wściekłego. – powiedział pojednawczo Tim.

James zamknął za sobą drzwi i z westchnieniem powlókł się do łóżka. Zobaczył zaciągnięte zasłony na łóżku Matta, ale nie miał ochoty do niego zagadywać. Wsadził otrzymane pudełko pod łóżko i szczelnie zamknął zasłony. Rozmyślał o tym co stało się przed chwilą.

\- Jestem tchórzem. Nie stanąłem w jej obronie jak powinien, zostawiłem ją samej w tej klasie. Po prostu stchórzyłem. Nie potrafiłem postawić się kolegom, a ją zostawiłem całkiem samą. Co gorsza byłem świadkiem końca jej przyjaźni z Mattem - pomyślał.

Tak naprawdę od jakiegoś czasu zazdrościł Mattowi kontaktu z Lizzy, a przede wszystkim tego, że zdołał ją poznać jeszcze przed podziałami jakie nastąpiły po przyjściu do Hogwartu. Teraz jednak sprawy przybrały nieoczekiwany obrót. Matt zaatakował ją dwukrotnie nie starając się dociec przyczyny jej postępowania. Jako przyjaciel powinien bezwarunkowo stanąć po jej stronie, a jednak nie zrobił tego. Początkowo Lizzy rozbroiła tylko Jerrego pewnie mając nadzieję na to, że przyjaciel jej nie zaatakuje. Musiała być w kompletnym szoku kiedy Matt ją mimo wszystko zaatakował.

\- A ja zostawiłem ją tam samą - westchnął i przewrócił się na drugi bok. Burczenie w brzuchu jeszcze dobitniej przypomniało mu, że Lizzy umówiła się z koleżankami w Wielkiej Sali. - Ciekawe czy teraz tam jest? Zresztą jakie ma to znaczenie. Nawet na mnie nie spojrzy. Nie chcę, żeby na mnie patrzyła. Jestem żałosnym tchórzem - przyznał w duchu.

James szybko zapadł w niespokojny sen. Obudziło go ssanie w żołądku, opuścił przecież wczorajsza kolację. Była 7:00 rano, postanowił zejść na śniadanie zanim w Wielkiej Sali zrobi się tłoczno. Wygrzebał się z łóżka. Łóżko Matta było już puste, widocznie miał jeszcze gorszą noc niż on.

Zaczął się ubierać starając się nie obudzić współlokatorów. Sięgając po skarpetki uderzył się w małego palca u stóp.

\- Na Merlina! - zawył.

\- James?

Odwrócił się w kierunku, z którego pochodził i zobaczył siedzącego na łóżku Tima.

\- Przepraszam, nie chciałem Cię obudzić. Jest mega wcześnie, idź spać dalej.

\- Nie, czekałem na Ciebie. Początkowo pomyliłem Cię z Mattem, on wyszedł jakieś pół godziny temu. Ale zachowywał się bardzo cicho, więc szybko zorientowałem się, że to nie Ty. Chodź idziemy na śniadanie - zarządził Tim.

\- Naprawdę nie mam ochoty z nikim teraz rozmawiać. Daj mi spokój

\- Jerry opowiedział nam co zdarzyło się wczoraj. Chociaż przyznam, że dziewczyna atakująca trzech facetów na raz nie brzmi zbyt prawdopodobnie.

\- Ona nikogo nie zaatakowała...

\- Jerry powiedział, że odebrała Ci różdżkę i pomieszała w głowie, a następnie zaatakowała jego i Matta, kiedy przyszli Ci na ratunek.

\- Nonsens! - warknął James.

\- Ciszej! Wszyscy jeszcze śpią. Chodź na dół, po drodze opowiesz mi co się stało.

James był wzburzony po tym co usłyszał, jak Jerry mógł tak ewidentnie mijać się z prawdą. Uznał, że choć Tim zasługuje na prawdę, a poza tym dobrze wiedział, że nie pozbędzie się go dopóki nie opowie mu wszystkiego co stało się wczoraj.

Po drodze do Wielkiej Sali opowiedział koledze o wczorajszych wydarzeniach. Tim milczał przez cały czas, nawet gdy dotarli na śniadanie nie odezwał się słowem. James był w trakcie nakładanie dokładki, kiedy wreszcie przemówił.

\- James daj mi się w tym połapać. Wybiegłeś wczoraj z dormitorium jak szalały, ponieważ wziąłeś pelerynę-niewidkę, żeby śledzić Elisabeth. Podsłuchiwałeś jej rozmowę z młodszym bratem aż do sowiarni. Tam odkryła Twoją obecność, rozbroiła Cię i zaprowadziła do pustej klasy na 4 piętrze. Tak oskarżyła Cię o nienawiść do Ślizgonów i przyznała Ci się, ze unikała swojego brata trzy miesiące, ponieważ bała się, że nie zaakceptują go nowi koledzy. Wytłumaczyłeś się jej ze swoich relacji z Albusem oraz obiecałeś, że będziesz bronił jej brata przed kłopotami. Po czym zahasłowała dla Ciebie pudełko, w którym kazała Ci trzymać pelerynę-niewidkę. W międzyczasie oddała Ci Twoją różdżkę, ale oddałeś jej ją z powrotem kiedy oglądałeś skrytkę. W tym momencie do pomieszczenia wpadli nasi koledzy i ją zaatakowali? To ostatnie kompletnie nie ma sensu.

\- Sam nie wiem dlaczego ją zaatakowali. Chyba zobaczyli mają różdżkę w jej ręce i zaatakowali. Matt nawet dwukrotnie.

\- A ona? Czy odpowiedziała atakiem?

\- Już Ci powiedziałem, że nie. Użyła tarczy, żeby zasłonić się przed zaklęciami. Początkowo rozbroiła tylko Jerrego, ale po tym jak zaatakował ją też Matt odebrała także jemu różdżkę.

\- Czy zdajesz sobie sprawę, że jeżeli by nie zablokowała ich zaklęć to cała historia nie miałaby szczęśliwego końca. Ugodzenie dwoma różnymi zaklęciami jednocześnie, a w dodatku z tak bliskiej odległości wpakowałoby ją do Skrzydła Szpitalnego na przynajmniej tydzień.

\- Nie pomyślałem o tym, ale masz rację.

\- Co oni sobie myśleli, żeby najpierw atakować, a potem dopiero zadawać pytania. A co z Mattem dlaczego ją zaatakował drugi raz?

\- Nie wiem, ale widać było, że się tego po nim nie spodziewała.

\- Oni pokłócili się w ten sam dzień na korytarzu tuż zanim Jerry zrobił Ci dowcip i powiedział, że Elisabeth Cię woła. Nie minąłeś go gdy do niej szedłeś?

\- Nie, zupełnie.

\- Musiałeś go nie zauważyć, bo on widział, że do niej szedłeś.

\- O co się pokłócili? Mówił Ci?

\- Nie, nie chciał ze mną rozmawiać, a ja tym razem go nie naciskałem.

\- Nie? To do Ciebie niepodobne - powiedział niewinnie James

\- Jak widać trzeba było. Może mógłbym wtedy zapobiec późniejszym wydarzeniom - odpowiedział zamyślony Tim.

\- Daj spokój, nie zbawisz całego świata. Wracając do Matta to gdy zobaczył nas w tej sali był wściekły. Kiedy dowiedział się, że Lizzy tak naprawdę mnie nie zaatakowała tylko wypytywała o brata to nie odzywał się całą drogę do wieży.

\- O czym Ty mówisz? Przecież w sumie to Cię zaatakowała, bo ją śledziłeś.

\- Tylko, że tak jakby pominąłem tą cześć o śledzeniu kiedy im o tym mówiłem.

\- Tak jakby skłamałeś, bo nie chciałeś, żeby wiedzieli, że pobiegłeś za nią, żeby podsłuchiwać jej rozmowę z bratem?

\- Sprawiasz, że czuję się jak najgorsze ścierwo.

\- Musisz przyznać, że to było niedorzeczność z Twojej strony. Dlaczego w ogóle śledziłeś ją i to pod peleryną-niewidką?

\- Ja nie jestem pewny. Chciałem po prostu posłuchać o czym mówi. Tak wiesz przy przyjaciołach. Matt nie mówił nam o niej nigdy za dużo.

\- Elisabeth Cię intryguje.

\- Nie, to nie tak.

\- Ja nie pytałem, tylko stwierdziłem fakty. Teraz już i tak nie dowiesz się nic o niej od Matta. Ich przyjaźń wygląda dla mnie na skończoną. Wiele razy się kłócili, ale tego wszystkiego co się wydarzyło nie da się cofnąć od tak.

James uparcie nie chciał przyznać racji koledze i tłumaczył mu, że obawiał się o pierwszoroczniaka, z którym chciała porozmawiać Lizzy. Tim zbył go uśmiechem. Resztę śniadania spędzili w ciszy. James zastanawiał się nad swoimi uczuciami względem dziewczyny, a Tim rozmyślał nad postępowaniem Matta.

\- O wilku mowa. Popatrz kto idzie.

\- Jeżeli mówisz o Mattcie to nie ma mi w tej chwili nic do powiedzenia. Zawiodłem się na nim. Ja nigdy bym tak nie postąpił wobec przyjaciela, jakim była dla niego niewątpliwie Lizzy.

\- Możesz jej to sam przekazać, właśnie usiadła przy stole Ślizgonów.

James odwrócił się gwałtownie, nie spodziewał się jej zobaczyć tutaj z samego rana. Sam nigdy nie wstałam wcześnie w weekendy. Miał mętlik w głowie. Nie wiedział co miałby jej powiedzieć, jak usprawiedliwić swoje zachowanie wczoraj. - Usprawiedliwić, raczej przeprosić kretynie -zganił się w myślach.

Wyciągał szyję, żeby dojrzeć jak wygląda. Wyglądała całkiem zwyczajnie, otoczona grupą koleżanek. Podchwycił wzrok jednej z nich, chyba miała na imię Maggie. Jak to powiedział Jerry, gdyby wzrok potrafił zabijać James padłby już martwy.

\- No cóż. To było do przewidzenia, jej koleżanki wiedzą o wszystkim - powiedział Tim.

James ukrył twarz w rękach ze wstydu.


	4. Chapter 4

**Rozdział IV**

\- Gapi się na Ciebie – szepnęła konspiracyjnie Jane do Lizzy.

\- On tutaj? Zbyt wcześnie jak na niego - powiedziała Maggie, przyłączając się do rozmowy przyjaciółek. - Siedzi z Timem Clarkiem.

\- Widocznie przyszedł tak wcześnie, żeby ukryć się przed Lizzy.

\- Dajcie spokój, nie chcę o tym rozmawiać.

\- Może Ty nie chcesz, ale ja uważam, że powinniśmy o tym rozmawiać. Nie zamykaj się w swojej skorupce. O mało nie wylądowałaś w Skrzydle Szpitalnym. Przypominam Ci, że zaatakowali Cię we dwoje. Gdyby nie Twój refleks...

\- Jane proszę. Nie chcę o tym rozmawiać. Jeszcze nie doszłam do siebie. Akurat James nie zawinił w tej całej sprawie, owszem jestem na niego wściekła, ale...

\- Ale myślisz o Donaganie - dokończyła za nią Maggie. - Doprawdy nie wiem co w niego wstąpiło.

Lizzy zwiesiła głowę i zaczęła grzebać widelcem w jajecznicy. Zachowanie Matta nie zawało jej spokoju. Zaatakował ją najpierw bez ostrzeżenia, a później mimo podjętych wyjaśnień przez Jamesa. Widziała jak patrzył na nią z odrazą, zupełnie jak wtedy kiedy Tiara Przydziału wskazała Lizzy Slytherin, a nie Gryffindor.

Podział na domy był zawsze kością niezgody pomiędzy nimi. Matt przestał z nią rozmawiać na pierwszym roku, po tym jak powiedział, że zawiodła go okazując się Ślizgonką. Nigdy nie zapomni ironicznych uśmiechów jego kolegów, kiedy to powiedział. W wakacje kończące pierwszy rok doszli do porozumienia. Matt przeprosił za swoje zachowanie. Odtąd często wymykał się spod władzy swoich kumpli, żeby móc porozmawiać z nią bibliotece. Jednakże co zawsze najbardziej bolało Elisabeth rozmawiał z nią tylko kiedy wokół nie było Gryfonów. Podczas zajęć zazwyczaj udawał, że jej nie dostrzega i przyłączał się do ogólnego "zezwierzęcenia" jak lubiła określać to Jane, czyli płatania figli nauczycielom i bycia nieznośnym dla wszystkich spoza Gryffindoru.

\- A ja wiem co go napadło. Jest zazdrosny o Jamesa - powiedziała Jane i wpakowała sobie dużą porcję jajecznicy Lizzy do buzi.

\- Chyba żartujesz. A niby dlaczego miałby być o niego zazdrosny? Przecież Lizzy nawet nie rozmawia z Jamesem. - żachnęła się Maggie.

\- Zauważył ich rozmawiających i po prostu wpadł w szał - wzruszyła ramionami Jane. - Lizzy posłuchaj mnie teraz uważnie. To, że straciłaś przyjaźń Matta to najlepsza rzecz jaka mogła Ci się przydarzyć. Nie patrz tak na mnie. Sama w głębi serca wiesz o czym mówię, on rozmawia z Tobą tylko kiedy nikt nie widzi. Zawsze jesteście nierozłączni na wakacje. Przychodzisz do szkoły pełna nadziei, ale okazuje się, że on nie chcę tutaj z Tobą rozmawiać. Konspiracyjnie wymyka się do biblioteki, żeby z Tobą pogadać, a tak w zasadzie, żebyś pomogła mu w odrabianiu prac domowych. Ze mną ani z Meggie nigdy nie zamienił nawet słowa. Nas traktuje jak powietrze, a Ciebie traktuje tak samo kiedy jesteśmy za zajęciach albo mijacie się korytarzem, a on otoczony jest zwierzyńcem.

\- Lizzy rzadko zgadzam się z Meggie, ale w tym wypadku muszę przyznać jej rację. On sprawia, że jesteś nieszczęśliwa.

\- Obiecaj, że nie dasz się po raz kolejny nabrać na jego przeprosiny. - Jane złapała Lizzy mocno za rękę. - Naprawdę byłam przerażona jak zobaczyłam Cię wchodzącą wczoraj do Pokoju Wspólnego. Wyglądałaś strasznie, a przy okazji byłaś taka roztrzęsiona. Nigdy nie widziałam Cię w takim stanie.

\- A ja już raz widziałam - powiedziała smutno Maggie.

Koleżanki spojrzały na nią zaskoczone.

\- No co Wy? Nie pamiętacie jak się poznałyśmy. Przez pierwsze dwa dni nie odezwałaś się do nikogo w dormitorium, aż wszystkie uznałyśmy Cię za wariatkę. W końcu Jane się nad Tobą zlitowała i udało się jej z Ciebie wydusić czemu chodzisz taka smutna. A Ty odpowiedziałaś, że Twój przyjaciel powiedział, że jest Tobą rozczarowany, że trafiłaś do Slytherinu. Czy pamiętasz kto to był?

\- Matt - powiedziała cichutko Lizzy, a jej niebiesko oczy zrobiły się niebezpiecznie błyszczące.

\- Prawie o tym zapomniałam - powiedziała zamyślona Jane. - On jest dla Ciebie toksyczny. Otrząśnij się wreszcie.

Lizzy patrzyła się tępo w nietkniętą jajecznice. Słowa dziewczyn chodziły jej po głowie.

\- Macie racje - przyznała niechętnie. - To koniec - dodała bardziej zdeterminowanym głosem.

\- Dobra dziewczynka - pogłaskała ją po głowie Maggie.

\- Jestem z Ciebie dumna Lizzy - powiedziała Jane, łapiąc ją za rękę. - Dziewczyny idziemy na spacer, podnoście tyłki.

\- O nie! Przecież mamy styczeń i jest mega zimno- jęknęła Maggie. - Po chwili namysłu stwierdzam, że może nie jest aż tak zimno, a mamy tej zimno bardzo ładny styczeń, a w dodatku to sobota. Chodźmy, będzie super - dodała po tym jak Jane kopnęła ją pod stołem w łydkę.

Lizzy podniosła się niechętnie. Nie lubiła marznąć, ale wszystko było dziś lepsze niż siedzenie w szkole, gdy tyle myśli kołatało się jej po głowie.

\- Istnieje mniejsze prawdopodobieństwo, że znajdzie nas tam Matt. Potrzebujesz teraz odpocząć i przemyśleć to wszystko, nie możesz stanąć przed nim niezdecydowana. Mamy czas do poniedziałku na akcję reanimację! - powiedziała wesoło Jane.

Lizzy nie podzielała jej entuzjazmu, czuła się zdradzona przez Matta i szalenie zawiedziona postępowaniem Jamesa.

\- Będziemy stać na czatach, żeby na niego nie wpaść - dodała zdeterminowana jak nigdy wcześniej Maggie.

\- Będziemy widzieć czy nie nadchodzi - powiedziała Lizzy, ale widząc zaskoczone spojrzenia koleżanek szybko dodała. - Jest coś czego Wam wczoraj nie powiedziałam. Nie zastanawiałyście się przypadkiem jak znaleźli nas koledzy Jamesa? Byliśmy w mało używanej części zamku w opuszczonej sali, a on nie miał jak się z nimi skontaktować. Nie miał różdżki, a dy oddałam mu ją z powrotem minęło zbyt mało czasu odkąd wparowali do klasy. Dodatkowo, James był wyraźnie zszokowany ich pojawieniem się. Nie sądzę, żeby ich wezwał.

\- Gdy o tym wspomniałaś to faktycznie wczoraj nad tym myślałam. Doszłam jednak do wniosku, że chłopcy śledzili Was od początku - powiedziała Maggie.

\- Opowiem Wam co odkryłam jak będziemy na dworze, nie chcę, żeby ktoś nas podsłuchiwał - dodała cicho Lizzy rozglądając się wokół.

Dziewczyny wyszły z Wielkiej Sali nie oglądając się za siebie. Nie zauważyły więc, że Tim odprowadził je wzrokiem. Skierowały się najpierw do lochów, a później owinięte szczelnie szalikami wyszły na zewnątrz. Pogoda dopisywała. Był lekki mróz i świeciło słońce. Ruszyły w stronę boiska do Quidditcha. Co prawda żadna z nich nie grała, ale można było rozsiąść się na trybunach, które dodatkowo zapewniały schronienie przed wiatrem. Była sobota, więc żadna drużyna nie powinna tam dziś trenować.

Kiedy dotarły na miejsce Jane i Maggie wpatrywały się z uwagą w Lizzy. Obie czekały aż ona zacznie mówić pierwsza.

\- No to tak - zaczęła nieśpiesznie Lizzy. - Kiedy wczoraj wszyscy wyszli z sali. Zaryglowałam drzwi zaklęciem. Bałam się, że mogą do mnie wrócić, a szczerze mówiąc nie byłam w najlepszym stanie. Usiadłam na parapecie i przepłakałam pół godziny.

Maggie i Jane jednocześnie złapały Elisabeth za ręce, żeby dodać jej otuchy.

-Miałam już wychodzić kiedy zauważyłam jakiś zwinięty kawałek pergaminu na podłodze - podjęła wątek Lizzy. - Nie pamiętałam, żeby był tam kiedy wchodziliśmy do sali z Jamesem, więc podniosłam go - przerwała wypowiedź i podała pergamin koleżankom.

Jane złapała do łapczywie, a Maggie wpatrywała się w papier intensywnie.

\- Na Merlina! Co to jest!? - wykrzyknęła Jane.

\- To mapa Hogwartu, a tutaj - wskazała palcem Lizzy na trzy kropki siedzące na trybunach stadionu do Quidditcha- jesteśmy my.

Jane zaniemówiła, a Maggie poruszała szczęką jakby chciała coś powiedzieć, ale brakowało jej najwidoczniej słów.

\- Tak nas znaleźli - wyjaśniła Lizzy. - Na tej mapie widać każdego ucznia, nauczyciela czy ducha. Tutaj McGonagall przechadza się w swoim gabinecie, a James i Tim są dalej w Wielkiej Sali. Matt jest na wieży astronomicznej, siedzi tam od rana.

Koleżanki wyglądały na zszokowane. Pierwsza odzyskała głos Maggie.

\- Niesamowite. To musiało wypaść, któremuś z nich z szat kiedy odbiłaś ich zaklęcia. Skąd oni to wytrzasnęli?

\- Nie wiem. To wygląda na bardzo zaawansowaną magię. Na pewno nie zrobili tego sami. Mam pewną teorię, ale nie wiem czy trzyma się kupy. Zobaczcie tutaj: „ _Panowie Lunatyk, Gilzdogon, Łapa i Rogacz, zawsze uczynni doradcy czarodziejskich psotników, mają zaszczyt przedstawić MAPĘ HUNCWOTÓW._ " Tak nazywa się ta mapa. To Mapa Huncwotów. Czytałam kiedyś artykuł w Proroku Codziennym, gdzie opisywali Patronusy wielkich czarodziei. Patronusem Harrego Pottera jest jeleń, Hermiony Weasley wydra, Rona Weasleya pies myśliwski, a Ginewry Potter koń.

\- Myślimy o tym samym Lizzy? - zapytała Jane. - Skoro James dostał pelerynę-niewidkę od ojca, to też musiało należeć do niego i być stworzone przez jego przyjaciół.

\- Trochę nie trzyma się to kupy jak da mnie. Tak napisane jest "Panowie", więc ewidentnie czyli to mężczyźni. Powiedzmy, że mamy rozszyfrowanego Rogacza i Łapę, ale Lunatyk i Glizdogon? - powiedziała Maggie

\- Może Lutynatyk to prześmiewczo mól książkowy? No wiesz wszyscy profesorowie powtarzają, że Rosie Weasley jest jeszcze większym kujonem niż jej mama. A Glizgodon to może od mamy Jamesa i Albusa, urodziła trójkę dzieci, a jest naprawdę szczuplutka - podchwyciła z zapałem wątek Jane.

\- Powtarzam, że byli to mężczyźni. Dziewczyny nie pisałyby przecież o sobie o formie męskoosobowej. - zgasiła ich domysły Maggie. - Równie dobrze mogą to być ich inni przyjaciele jak na przykład Professor Longbottom. A także ktoś kto nie przeżyło tej wojny, a Mapa wygląda jakby stworzono ją jeszcze za czasów szkolnych. Moja mama mówiła mi, że Fred i George Weasley byli uważani wtedy za największych psotników. Po śmieci brata George dalej prowadzi sklep z Magicznymi Dowcipami Weasleyów.

\- No tak, jak mogłam o nich nie pomyśleć - stuknęła się w głowę Lizzy.

\- Nie do końca wiem o kim mówicie, ale to bracia taty Rosie? - spytała zaciekawiona Jane. Pochodziła z mugolskiej rodziny, więc nie do końca znała się na genealogii czarodziejskich rodów.

\- Tak. Weasleyowie to duża rodzina. Była ich siódemka, ale Fred Weasly zmarł podczas Bitwy o Hogwart.

\- To niesamowite - Maggie ostrożnie przejęła Mapę od koleżanki i patrzyła na nią zachłannie.

\- Jedno jest pewne, niedługo zorientują się, że czegoś im brakuje - powiedziała Jane. - Jeżeli mamy rację i jest to rodzinna pamiątka to nie ważne jak ją zdobyłaś, nie możemy jej zatrzymać. Chociaż przyznaję, że bardzo bym chciała.

\- Skopiujmy ją - odezwała się Lizzy, zaskoczona swoim własnym pomysłem.

\- Rodzice Roxxane, Jamesa, Albusa, Rosie czy Profesor Longbottom to najwięksi czarodzieje naszych czasów. Mamy skopiować stworzoną przez nich mapę? Jesteśmy na trzecim roku! - powiedziała z niedowierzaniem Maggie.

\- Lizzy ma rację, zróbmy to. Nie patrz tak na mnie Maggie i tak spędzamy w bibliotece mnóstwo czasu, poświećmy trochę dodatkowych godzin na rozszyfrowanie tajemnic Mapy.

\- Chyba tygodni - prychnęła Maggie.

\- Lizzy i ja zajmiemy się szukaniem przydatnych zaklęć. Znamy już dość dobrze zaklęcie, które pomoże nam ją zahasłować - kontynuowała nie zrażając się sceptycyzmem przyjaciółki Jane - A Ty zajęłabyś się jej przerysowaniem. Nikt nie potrafi rysować tak pięknie jak Ty - wskazała palcem na Maggie.

\- Najtrudniejsze będzie nanieść na Mapę ludzi. Nie wiem jak to zrobić. Przecież nie znamy wszystkich uczniów, jak mielibyśmy śledzić ich ruchy na Mapie?

\- Poradzimy sobie - powiedziała Maggie, a przyjaciółki spojrzały na nią zaskoczone. - No co? Zmieniłam zdanie. To może być świetna zabawa, a przy okazji wiecie jak lubię takie wyzwania.

\- Nikt nie może dowiedzieć się co robimy. A tym bardziej znaleźć prawdziwej Mapy - dodała uśmiechając się Lizzy. Wszystkie troski dnia wczorajszego wyparowały. Cieszyła się teraz z nowego zadania i nie mogła doczekać się aż zabiorą się do pracy.

\- Schowamy ją w naszej zahasłowanej skrytce. Albo nie, lepiej stwórzmy nową. Mniej rzucają się w oczy niż ta skrzynia spod Twojego łóżka - podchwyciła Maggie.

\- Tylko co zrobimy jak James mnie o nią zapyta? Nie chciałabym go okłamać - zapytała Lizzy.

\- To nie okłamuj. Przehandluj swoje wybaczenie za Mapę - zaproponowała przebiegle Jane. - Nie patrzcie tak na mnie. To dobry plan.

\- Nie zakładam, że James będzie chciał mnie przeprosić Jane - odpowiedziała zamyślona Lizzy.

\- To bardziej Jerry będzie chciał odzyskać Mapę. No zastanówcie się przez chwilę. To on Was znalazł, więc to on musiał mieć ją od Jamesa. Pewnie podzielił się z nimi swoim sekretem. James może nawet nie wiedzieć, że Jerry ją zabrał, a następnie zgubił - powiedziała Maggie

\- Za to Jerry będzie chciał ją odzyskać, zanim James dowie się o jej zniknięciu - dokończyła za nią Jane.

\- Dokładnie. Trzeba teraz zatem unikać jak ognia Jerrego i Matta, co zresztą nie będzie za trudne mając do dyspozycji Mapę. Poza tym nie sądzę, żeby było im spieszno do konfrontacji z Tobą Lizzy.

\- Brzmi jak plan - zawyrokowała Jane.

\- Wciąż nie czuję się za dobrze jak mówicie przy mnie o Mattcie - westchnęła Lizzy. - Bierzmy się do roboty dziewczyny, chcę zająć czymś głowę - dodała już nieco weselszym tonem nie chcąc martwić przyjaciółek.

\- Zacznijmy jeszcze dziś - podchwyciła z entuzjazmem Jane.

\- Ekstra! Wracamy do szkoły, powoli zaczęłam przymarzać - powiedziała Maggie podnosząc się z ławki.

Lizzy ukryła Mapę w podręczniku do Zaklęć i dziewczęta ruszyły raźnie w stronę szkoły. Po drodze ustaliły plan działania. Postanowiły, że do poszukiwać zaklęć zabiorą się od razu po odłożeniu niepotrzebnych rzeczy w dormitorium i stworzeniu nowej skrytki dla Mapy. Uznały, że najlepiej będzie zahasłować jedną z ich książek. Dzięki temu gdy otworzy ją ktoś przypadkowy nie znajdzie nic podejrzanego.

Maggie nie mogła doczekać się kiedy zacznie się za rysowanie, a Jane zastanawiała się głośno jakie zaklęcia mogą być im pomocne. Lizzy szła w milczeniu pomiędzy koleżankami uśmiechając się się od czasu do czasu i potakując, ale jej myśli krążyły przy kim innym. Zastanawiała się jak postąpić kiedy James poprosi o zwrot Mapy.

Z jednej strony bardzo nęciła ją zagadka Mapy oraz przygoda ze stworzeniem podobnej, ale z drugiej nie chciała mieć z Jamesem nic wspólnego i jak najszybciej się jej pozbyć. Trzymana książka ciążyła jej na sercu i nie mogła wybaczyć mu tego, że tak w zasadzie nie stanął w jej obronie, kiedy wiedział dokładnie, że nie zrobiła nic o co oskarżali ją Jerry i Matt. Owszem zaatakowała go w sowiarni, ale tylko dlatego, że podsłuchiwał ją i Aarona. Ale tego nie mieli na myśli chłopcy, kiedy rzucali w jej stronę klątwy. James co prawda wydzierał się co jakiś czas, ale koniec końców nie zrobił nic, żeby jej pomóc. Na sam koniec po prostu uciekł. - Jest jednak tchórzem za jakiego go miałam - pomyślała z żalem.

Lizzy nie była jednak osobą, która długo zamawiała się czymś na co nie miała wpływu. Pomyślała, że teraz za cel trzeba obrać skopiowanie Mapy w jak najkrótszym czasie, żeby można było ją zwrócić Jamesowi, kiedy się o nią upomni. Nie mogła doczekać się wynajdywania nowych zaklęć i myszkowania w bibliotece.

\- Może uda się wydobyć jakieś użyteczne zaklęcie od Flitwicka - powiedziała na głos.

\- Jako jego ulubienicy powinno Ci się to udać - odparła zamyślona Jane. - Tak, to może wyjść, ale trzeba postępować nadzwyczaj ostrożnie.

\- A ja zastanawiam się na czym namalować Mapę i co ważniejsze jakiego tuszu użyć. Tamten pergamin pomimo, że stary był w bardzo dobrym stanie. Chyba będę musiała się zaopatrzyć w coś bardziej wytrzymałego podczas następnej wizyty w Hogsmede albo wysłać sowę do Esów i Floresów - powiedziała Maggie.

\- Może uda nam się tez kupić jakąś pożyteczną książkę z zaklęciami, jeżeli nie będziemy miały szczęścia w bibliotece. Następna wizyta jest za 3 tygodnie - podłapała Lizzy.

\- Dziewczyny doceniam Wasze zaangażowanie, sama bardzo chcę się w to wszystko zaangażować, ale następna wizyta w Hogsmede to Walentynki - Jane ostatnie słowo wypowiedziała konspiracyjnym szeptem rozglądają się na boki.

\- No i? Zamierzasz kogoś zapraszać? - prychnęła Maggie.

\- Nie, ale to nie wykluczone, że ktoś zaprosi mnie - odparła oburzona.

\- Dobrze, już dobrze. Jeżeli któraś z nas zostanie gdzieś zaproszona pozostałe pójdą szukać potrzebnych materiałów. W razie czego możemy wysłać sowę z zamówienie po piśmiennicze rzeczy. Zgoda? - zaproponowała pojednawczo Lizzy.

\- Zgoda - odpowiedziały jednocześnie i wszystkie trzy uśmiechnęły się do siebie promiennie.

\- A teraz zagęszczamy ruchy, bo odmarza mi już lewe ucho - dodała Lizzy i złapała koleżanki mocniej pod ramiona.


End file.
